The Incredible Saddle Rager
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Fluttershy is just an ordinary girl with massive amounts of emotional problems, more specifically anger
1. Chapter 1 Anger Issues

**The Incredible Saddle Rager Part 1 Anger Issues**

Fluttershy defused a bomb that housed nuclear radiation in it, for if that bomb went off; everything within a 15 mile radius would end in a tragedy.

"Phew" Shy said wiping excess sweat off of her brow.

Other scientists clapped in appreciation for Shy's bravery today.

Shy was quite shocked when she got applauded like she won an award or something.

 _It is always nice to be appreciated even when no one is looking_ Fluttershy smiled and took a bow.

After the police cleared the area, everyone continued to work on their previous projects, Shy fixed up a cleaning area robot that malfunctioned some time ago. As she was doing so, someone came in with an elephant dart infused with radiation and shot at Shy when she wasn't looking.

Flutters fell to the ground with a thud.

The next few hours was spent in a hospital bed after ingesting with so much toxic radiation in her bloodstream but instead of killing her; for some reason it did something else to her.

"Miss Shy can you hear me? Are you alright?" One doctor asked trying to see if she'll wake up.

"Huh? W-Where am I?" Shy asked looking all over her current surroundings.

"You were hit with a elephant dart to the neck, injecting you with some radiation in the process" The doctor explained.

 _Why does my head feel fuzzy?_ Shy questioned.

Her doctor prescribed her to take a leave off of work so she can travel to places she's never gone to before.

"Ok doc thank you" Shy thanked the kind doctor and put on a shirt before leaving the hospital.

Upon walking outside, an army of SWAT guys with heavy armor laid in wait until Flutters left the ER.

"Put your hands behind your head you are a threat to National Security and must be contained for further tests" The intercom was loud enough without siren blaring at once.

"Please don't shoot" Shy pleaded.

A man in a SWAT uniform walked up and center to greet Fluttershy near the emergency room entrance.

"And who are you sir?" Shy asked suspicious of what this person could do to her.

"The name is Gable and like I said over the intercom; you're under arrest for exposition of toxic nuclear radiation in your body, please put your hands behind your back and come with us" Gable explained while also introducing himself.

This made Shy angry a little, her eyes turn pink and muscles appeared that ripped off the sleeves of her shirt then punching Gable in his stomach hard causing him to vomit on his knees.

The other soldiers opened fire on her but Shy deflected the bullets by using the sliding door as a shield.

Once the bullets stopped firing, Shy flinged the door chopping off 3 soldiers heads off while also punching them hard. She even uppercut another one so hard that he shooted up into the air hard that he ended up dying in space.

Gable got away in a van that was able to escape Shy's wrath.

Fluttershy changed back to normal once she finally calmed down and was shocked to see all the devastation she caused because of some new found strength.

 _Oh dear I have to travel down to seek help on Anger Management cause I sure need it_ Shy ran out to a nearby computer to see a place that helps people who have anger problems.

None had what she was looking for except a link towards going to a foreign place where on top of a mountain housed a statue of Jesus in Rio.

"It will have to do" Shy said packing her things.

Meanwhile, Gable paced back and forth awaiting Kate's arrival so they enact a plan. Her car pulled up in the SWAT HQ before getting out and shaking Gable's hand.

"It's nice to see you again Gable, so did you bring in that shadowbolt I wanted?" Kate asked.

"Of course Miss Taiga she's in the shooting range" Gable answered, pointing to the shooting range.

Kate entered the room to a woman with hazel eyes and red hair wearing her SWAT uniform firing a simple 9mm pistol with deadly accuracy. On the side of her ass was the shadowbolt symbol.

"Hello you must be Nighthawk" Kate questioned.

"Yes I am" Nighthawk said in response to the question.

"I have a little quest for you" Kate said handing her a document sheet of Fluttershy she obtained.

"She sounds like bad news from what I'm seeing" Nighthawk looked through them.

"Miss Shy took a massive amount of radiation causing her to make her grow muscles everytime someone decides to piss her off" Kate explained.

Nighthawk put her gun in its holster and extended her hand and Kate shook it.

"Don't worry I will find her" Nighthawk promised.

Kate smirked before walking away in anticipation for this.

Fluttershy entered the Rio airport where off to the side she could see the statue of Jesus looming above everything.

 _This won't be so bad_ Shy thought, walking up the trail.

The fresh air was good for her to keep her calm after what she did when she left the hospital.

Her anger was fueling that attack or fury of attacks.

"I didn't mean to hurt those innocent officers, they were just doing their job and I took that away from them" Shy said to herself.

All of a sudden a clump of footsteps ran up the stairs and Shy looked behind her to see soldiers catching up to her. Not hesitating for merly a second, Flutters slid down the hill only scraping her knee but fought through the pain.

 _Where did these people come from and why are they chasing me? Did I do something wrong?_ Shy questioned herself while running through a market trying to escape.

Some soldiers started firing bullets that grazed past Shy's bag knocking her off a little but kept going.

She managed to escape through a flower garden.

"I wonder why I am so important to them" Shy asked herself.

"You and me both but whatever Kate wants with you I'm sure it will be something amazing" Nighthawk stepped out of the shrubs smirking.

"Your a shadowbolt" Flutters said.

"Thanks for noticing I never guessed as much" Nighthawk said sarcastically.

Shy tried her best to calm down but finding that was increasingly difficult through clenched fists.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Nighthawk asked, testing to see how Shy can grip her sanity.

"Please...stop it before I get angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" Shy pleaded under gritted teeth.

Nighthawk went to punch her but Shy stopped her hand quickly then hit her hard in the ribs cracking a few.

Blood came pouring out from Hawk's mouth as she flew landing back first on a concrete statue.


	2. Chapter 2 Deliruim

**The Incredible Saddle Rager Part 2 Delirium**

Wiping off the blood coming down her mouth, Nighthawk stood up slowly as this pain was unlike anything else.

"I warned you" Shy said.

Nighthawk growled lightly after she got up from that sudden punch to her ribs.

"If you're quite done showing off just come with me quietly and no one will get hurt" Nighthawk said hiding a gun behind her back.

A sudden feeling in Shy's brain to sense events that are are going to happen before it actually happens.

"There's a gun behind your back that you'll use to kill me" Shy said.

"Ver perceptive of you Fluttershy" Nighthawk pulled out the revolver spinning the holes where the bullets go.

Lightning struck down in front of her causing Hawk to lose footing and fell over, landing in Kate's car before driving off.

"Huh? Where did that lighting come from?" Shy asked.

Another strike startled her but it formed Zapp the awesome and her partner Masked Matterhorn.

Fluttershy gasped at the sight of seeing her friends again and gave them a big hug.

"Hey Shy" Twilight said removing her goggles.

"Dash! Twilight! I'm so happy to see you both again" Shy said.

"Us too but I think we need to talk back at your place" Dash suggested.

With a slight nod, Dash fast traveled back to Omaha where SWAT teams were waiting for them.

"Friends of yours?" Dash asked.

"I wanted to warn you but-" Twilight gave Shy a reassuring smile.

Dash attacked first knocking them down until they brought in brutes which Shy made herself angry and her muscles grew and started beating up those brutes.

"Time for some shock therapy" Dash joked, using her lightning to shock the rest.

Twilight activated a weapons disruptor to make their guns useless before hitting them with machine gun like bullets, taking them down accurately.

"Wow that was amazing but brutal" Twilight said.

After they were taken down Twilight and Rainbow Dash explained about this team Celestia is forming to counterattack Kate's growing team, how Rarity will create Fluttershy's suit very soon if she decided to join up.

"That sounds like fun, will Spike be there?" Shy asked.

"Yea he is currently building a jet in Metropolis" Twilight said.

Shy shook her hand as if she wants to join in.

Nighthawk sat casually in the back of Kate's car admiring the scenery of it all but Kate was certainly impressed with her leadership skills and acts of cunning.

"I admire your slyness Nighthawk, once you meet the others and my boss you'll see why I am forming this team" Kate said.

"Same here but what was that lightning strike earlier? That nearly blinded me" Nighthawk asked with a bit of regret in her voice.

"That is the infamous Zapp aka Rainbow Dash, Gilda was the first I picked up and the rest is history" Kate explained.

Nighthawk looked through a file named **Dash: Great and Awesome** going through it with intent until a picture of her with another girl with yellow hair hugging Rainbow.

"Hey Kate, who's the girl standing beside Rainbow Dash?" Nighthawk asked.

"That is Dash's former friend and wonderbolt dropout Lightning Dust who has a burning hatred for both Spitfire and Dash for good reason" Kate answered.

"Hmm so is she joining?" Nighthawk asked.

"Sadly no but I think she'll get her chance very soon" Kate smirked as she drove more.


End file.
